All Up To You
by Testthelimits
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have won the 74th annual Hunger Games. Everything is good until they return to their home. Peeta and Katniss haven't spoken since they've arrived home and after two months, Peeta starts to talk with her once again. Is something wrong?
1. The Clearing

**Hello everyone! I wanted to let you know how it usually works! I usually put it on before editing it that way I can read it over a few times and fix it but I've been editing it before I put it on which is the reason I take long to update! But I want people to review please and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot to me! **

**Sadly I don't own any of the characters! I wishhhh though :P **

Part 1

I made sure to keep quiet; the deer not far from me leaned down to take another bite of whatever it was eating. Looking at my arrows once more I turned around to where I was in sight, aiming and letting go of the arrow which was knocked down by a small boulder. I turned around; anger controlled my face as I saw a young male walking my way with a smirk on his face. "Peeta! That was my last sh—" He put his hand up to my mouth till I was quiet before taking his hand away, leaning down and placing his lips upon mine for a brief moment before walking away. I glared in his direction, annoyed and flabbergasted at the same time. Turning around to where I was only moments ago, I leaned over, grabbing my bag and walked off after him to see where he was going. I was still angry, but when I saw him laying there, looking at me with his delicate blue eyes. He motioned for me to sit beside him, which I hesitated with, but I took a seat and smiled ever so slightly when he pulled me into his arms until my head was on his chest.

It had been two months since our return. Two months and this was the first time…Peeta had actually talked to me. It was a delicate relationship, we saw each other from time to time and we would of course smile and wave….and occasionally the kiss or two but to actually interact was something that shocked me. Even more shocking was the fact that I was actually laying near him once more. The District 12 people of course noticed us more after the win, greeting us, smiling…sometimes we got free food. But since they believed our love was True (Even now) we continued to get free things.

"Peeta, I—" I was stopped once again, his eyes meeting mine. "I missed you…this. We can't pretend it never happened, Katniss. We just can't, I refuse to do it. It meant something to me…that night when we kissed…and it still means something to me now as well." His voice calmed me. I don't know why it calmed me so much but it did.

All I could do was nod, giving him what he wanted. I didn't bother to move from him though. I couldn't. I looked to where he was, looking up every once in a while to see if he was looking at me. Every time I saw him looking forward though I kept getting more curious. "Peeta." finally my voice came through. "I need to go." I moved away from him though I knew I didn't want to go. I gathered my stuff, getting ready to walk away when his hand grabbed my wrist. "Meet me here, same time tomorrow. Alright?"

I gave him a small nod before I walked away back into the woods. I was tempted to run after Peeta. To follow him back to where he's been hiding. To yell at him for leaving me confused and worried. But I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't because I knew that I was doing the same thing as well. I knew that it was partly my fault.

I kept my head down as I walked through the woods, making sure to keep my eyes and ears open for anything strange. It was a lot harder to be in the woods than it was before Peeta and I won the Hunger Games. It was a lot harder because like Haymitch said, I showed up the Capital which earned me respect from the Districts, but the Capital was a different story. They kept their word on the winnings but they also decided to punish me by putting out guards. So it was risky, but I knew the perfect time and spot to sneak into the woods.

Gale...I missed Gale. Yes he and I spoke, I talked to him about the Hunger Games, what had happened between Peeta and me. I didn't know why I told him though considering that I felt as though I didn't owe him anything. But I explained it to him. Since then, he's been pushing me away from him. We still talk, but hunting seems to be a different story. We haven't hunted together, not since before the Games. I shook my head. Mumbling to myself couldn't have been the healthiest thing to do but it was all I could do.

At home I had to be strong for Prim again. My mother hasn't tuned out again, if she had I wouldn't have forgiven her as easily as I had the last time. But she's been called out a lot to give medical advice to people around the Seam. They need her help, which varied from burns to minor cuts to fevers. I don't know why they called her for stuff like that but they did.

Once again I shook my head, my mind tracing back to Peeta and his boldness. Peeta? Bold? I never knew he could be both of those together. I felt the anger radiating through my body once more. He had the guts to come out of nowhere after two months...I kicked the tree out of anger. I couldn't cry. No. I had no reason to cry. I would see Peeta tomorrow, and I felt a little part of me actually feel excited.

My feet went from walking, to jogging, to full on running since the sun was slowly going down I had to get home, and fast. The guards would be guarding the opening of the fence in less than 10 minutes. I ran, my heart quickened. It was scary, the only other time I felt my heart pound this much was when I was in the Hunger Games, running away from the flames. Or when I heard the cannon go off because Rue had passed. Or when I found Peeta and realized he was alive and safe with me. Now...now I felt it once more. The only difference was that I could run home. Run back to Prim, and I didn't need to worry about having other Tributes chasing after me.

I continued to run, getting myself under the fence that was still broken, my pack being held by one arm as i swung the other while running. Once in the Seam I went from running, to jogging, to walking at a steady pace.

Peeta. I wanted to find him and I wanted to hit him over and over again. I didn't understand why my thoughts continued to go back to Peeta, but they did. Even when I reached the safety of my home they didn't seem to fade. I was angry, that was certain. "Katniss?" For a minute I thought it was the little voice in my mind speaking to me. "Katniss" There it was again. I felt tiny arms circle my waste which snapped me out of my anger and thoughts immediatley. Prim. "Katniss, are you okay?"

Prim was 12. She had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was my little sister, and also the only one I had ever loved before I met Rue or started to gather feelings for Peeta. She was the one I volunteered to save. In a way, I owed her a thank you.

"Katniss, are you alright?" she looked at me concerned. It was a change of events and I didn't blame her for looking at me with fearful eyes. I was usually great at hiding my emotions from others, but today with all of these different emotions attacking me at once, had caused some to slip onto the surface of my face. "I'm fine." I gave her a smile before wrapping my arms around her back. "How are you little Duck?" I still didn't give up on the nickname I had given to her.

"Katniss. I was told to give you this." she whispered, her voice low. It was always low, as if she was scared of anything and everything. "What do you have, Little Duck?" I look into her hands and see a letter. I take it from her which gives her time to slip away.

Once again I push away the emotion, hiding it. I look down at the letter reading '_Katniss_' right on the front. I was confused. A letter for me? This was new.

My eyes concentrate on the letter in my hands. I have two options and both of the options are what I want to do. I want to both open it, because my curiosity spiked, and to also throw it in a fire and act as if I never received anything so the person who had given this to Prim could come and confront me. My mind started to focus on one thing. If Prim took the letter from this person, he or she was not a stranger. She wouldn't have taken it from a stranger.

I walk over to the bed that Prim and I share. I hold the letter in front of my eyes; it wasn't a mystery that I wanted to open it. But, I was being cautious. I didn't know if I should give in or not. I didn't know what to think of this situation considering that it was the first letter I've received in a while. The last one was when my father died. Now that thought got me thinking of the worst which made the urge to open it even greater. So I did.

The paper cut I received from trying to open the letter stung, but only for a few seconds. It stung a lot less then the needle I received when they put the tracker inside all of the tributes arms. Looking at my right arm, the memory made me shiver inwardly. Using my lips as a blanket, I covered the wound. I pull my finger away and lift the flap of the envelope, pulling the small letter out from it. '_Katniss_' it read right on the front. Finally, I open it all the way my eyes darting for the first words.

_Katniss, _

There was nothing else written, just my name and a squished, dried up water lilly.

There it was, that familiar feeling of anger radiating through my body ready to explode at any minute. I wanted to know who it was. This wasn't a joke to me, but clearly it was to the sender. I ripped the letter up and threw it into the small fireplace we had.

I heard the door open allowing the voice of Prim speaking to mom to enter. I stood up from the seat I had near the fireplace. I walk out and kiss Prim's head. I was still angry and when my mom looked at me with those eyes, those eyes which asked me silently if I had gotten supper tonight they caused more anger to radiate inside of me. But when Prim's eyes looked up at me as well I couldn't help but smile. "Guess what Little Duck? I got some fresh rolls." I saw Prim's smile which instantly took away the frustration I had. "Really, Katniss? You got Rolls?" she didn't bother to ask how. She gave up on that a while ago since my answer was always the same 'Don't worry about it'.

Placing the two rolls onto the table I take a seat when my mom's eyes snap in my direction. "They're for you two. I had mine already," a lie. It's become so easy because I have to lie about some of the things that happened in the Capitol behind the cameras. "Come on little Duck, eat up." I sat there though. I knew if I left the table mom and Prim would hesitate in eating.

Prim. I could ask her about the letter who gave it to her and such. But, I didn't want her to know that I didn't know. It might cause a reaction i'm not prepared to handle. So I don't bother, just keep quiet. My mother spoke to me, not a lot but she spoke about the work she completed today. Change. That's what all of this was. That was the Capitol's way of punishing me. Changing my life dramatically to a point where I just wasn't used to it. I didn't answer my mom but took Prim's hand when she finished. "I'll tuck you in, Little Duck." I walked her to the room, watching her change and slide into bed. I sat beside her, running my hand through her hair. The words of her favorite song escaping my lips.

_Deep in the Meadow, _

_Under the willow, A bed of Grass  
A soft green pillow, Lay down your head  
and close your sleepy eyes, And when again they open the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

It was the furthest I had gotten into the song before Prim fell asleep. Usually she would be out after the first verse. I kissed the top of her head gently before laying down myself.

Tomorrow I go and see Peeta.

The sun was acting like an annoying fly today. Anywhere I turned to get away from it, it beat me and the beams of light found their way back into my eyes. That meant I had to get up. I kept my eyes closed, my hand moving beside me in search of Prim. I didn't feel her there which caused my eyes to snap open. Mom or Prim weren't there. Panicking I stood up, my voice raspy "Prim!" I didn't bother calling out to my mother. I only cared for Prim right now. "Prim!" I look around desperatley, putting my shoes on to run out when a note caught my eye.

It was as if the week was out to get me. I felt nothing but anger this week. Anger which had led to frustration. Prim went to help mom. I should have remembered that. Prim told me earlier that morning when she woke me. I crumpled the paper, adding it to the shreds from last night. Both now lay in the fireplace which made me feel much better.

Peeta. I remember now the events that kept me from sleeping until early this morning. I get to go and see Peeta today... and I was scared. I convinced myself that the only reason I was getting ready to go hunting was because I had to put dinner on the table tonight. But that wasn't true. We had free food for a year, I only got meat because I could trade it in for things that Prim enjoyed.

I left. The path I usually took to go to the "electric" fence would be clear in a few minutes, so I walked slowly. It took me ten minutes to get to the area and as I predicted it was empty of guards. I ran across, bending down and entering my usual area.

Gale. This was our area. Mine and Gale's and I felt disgusted meeting Peeta here. Gale would be mad if he knew. But, it's not as if I had shown this area to Peeta. Actually, he did a great job of finding this out all on his own. But it felt wrong, Gale and I met here. It was our safety zone, our safe place. We felt comfortable enough to joke and smile. Smiling, another thing that seemed impossible now-a-days. Smiling seemed like more work than hunting.

I grab my arrows from their new hiding place. It wasn't the log anymore because I couldn't risk it. No one came here but Gale and I...and Peeta. But, it was risky since Capitol guards were nosey. I moved them down by the small pond and hid them in a hole I had found. I used a rock to cover the opening.

I placed the arrows onto my back and carried the bow with me. No deer today, typical. I was going to make Peeta pay for that. I could hear the birds though, which would be more than enough to sell. So, I get my bow ready, aiming it for one of the birds and let the arrow fly,missing. It took a moment to sink in that my arrow missed. I had actually missed. I watched all the birds fly away, my chance of catching one slim to none now. They wouldn't rest anywhere close to here since I threatened their space. Gale would have laughed.

Walking over, I lifted the arrow up and put it back into my quiver. Peeta and Gale were clouding my mind. I couldn't hunt until I dealt with Peeta. So, I walked towards the clearing that Peeta had been at just yesterday. A part of me hoped he would back out and not show up, but another part of me wanted him to be there. Which part held more control of me? That was hard to decide.

A sigh of relief and disappointment escaped my lips when I reached the clearing and Peeta was nowhere to be found. '_Liar,' _I thought to myself. He hadn't kept his promise but inside I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. I took a seat in my spot. The spot I always sat in when Gale was with me. I rested my arrows beside me with my bow and for the first time in a while, I laid down letting the tall grass that surrounded me hide my body fully.

"Why are you crying?"

There it was, that stupid voice inside of my head. I reach my fingers up to find the voice was right. I am crying. I had to run through all of the reasons I was upset in my mind so I could choose the appropriate one to blame for my tears.

"Why are you crying?" There it was again. I hated that voice. I felt like it was mocking me. It probably was. I lifted my hand, whipping all of the tears but they kept on falling.

"Katniss..." I felt arms circle my waist from behind causing me to jump and turn to see who it was. So it wasn't the voice inside of my head it was,"Peeta."

Peeta's body was warm, and I found myself snuggling into him. Why wasn't I fighting back? Why wasn't I hitting him and yelling at him? I missed him, which was why. "Katniss, I promised I would come... Did you think I lied?" a small hint of shock was in his voice.

"No," it wasn't a lie, which was shocking. It seemed as if I couldn't stop lying. "Peeta, you have a lot of explaining to do," I whispered. I felt like my voice would give out if I tried to speak properly.

"I'm sorry." He ran his fingers up my arm, settling them onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry about the last two months. I'm sorry for ignoring you, avoiding you. Katniss, I've missed you." He was sorry. I could tell by his voice. I didn't know how to react though. I couldn't forgive him when he was the one who begged me on the train, begged me not to ignore what had happened. So, I decided not to ignore it and then he went off and ignored me, and acted as if I didn't exist. I lost my best friend over him.

"Peeta, it isn't as easy as 'I'm sorry,' you know?" I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or me. I felt like his eyes were burning into my skin. "Peeta..." I had to think. I had to say something. I opened my mouth to speak again, but his lips found their way to mine and instead of pushing him off like I should have, I kissed Peeta Mellark back.

**{End Of Chapter 1! Let me know what you think please! I want revieww'ssss 3 I'll update soon!}**


	2. Peeta Mellark

_**{Hello again! I wanted to mention the first person who reviewed my story! **_

_**Thank you so much, TheDeathlyHallows-123 for reviewing! It meant a lot to me and I appreciate the fact that you took time to review it 3 You are the inspiration for chapter 2! :)**_

I should mention that a lot of the stuff in this fanfiction won't be close to the book or the movie but that's because I'm putting my own little spin on it. I want to thank someone who had reviewed on this fanfiction 3 I just thought I would let everyone know that it's not anything like the book or movie. Just a little bit of it 3 Thank you! }

**Peeta Mellark**

I kept telling myself to pull away, to push him off and run. But, he held a power over me that I didn't understand, even now. Finally, I pulled back. I found it funny how I could resist when I needed air to breathe but when I wanted to pull back just to get away from Peeta's kiss it didn't work out in my favor. I found his eyes once again locked onto mine, but I looked away. "Peeta, I need to go." It was my favorite excuse. His arms kept me from moving. I felt all of the rage that I held inside of me the past week come out, and my hand connected with his cheek so a loud slap echoed. He stumbled back, shock written on his face. I stood with anger. My emotions seemed to be escaping my control.

"You say sorry and expect me to forgive you just like that?" I was acting selfish. I knew that. I was the one who played him in the Hunger Games. I was the one who used him, his feelings that he had held for me, to gain power over the Capitol's people. I did it only to surivive, yet at some point through all of the acting it turned to truth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, which angered me more. I was being weak. If we were in the Hunger Games, I wouldn't be alive. Tributes would see me as pathetic. And, because of all these emotions I was feeling, I could see myself surrendering to their attacks.

This time it's me who walks up to him and places my arms around his waist. I didn't expect a hug back, But when he wrapped his arms around me I felt a lot better. "I need to finish hunting. I promised Prim a few nights ago that I would bring some meat home." It wasn't a lie. I just couldn't lie around him. Not anymore. I expected him to walk away and tell me that we could meet up again tomorrow. I expected these meetings with Peeta to happen here in the clearing every day. But, he took my hand and walked with me back into the woods. I appreciated the effort he was putting in, but I wasn't comfortable with all of these affections. They were still very new to me.

I pulled my hand away and placed it back onto my bow, the other hand shot straight out in front of Peeta to get him to stop moving. He understood right away and kept still as I lifted the arrow, my thumb touching my lips. Taking two steady breaths I let the arrow fly. I hit the squirrel in the eye, an act that made me famous before the Games. I walk over, first taking the arrow out and using a small scrap of cloth I kept in the quiver to clean the blood off of the arrow tip. Then, I lift the squirle up and continue to walk, Peeta following me. "Are you coming for dinner?" Gale would have laughed and said that I hardly had enough to feed my family, let alone invite him over for dinner. "I have some bread in my pouch." Peeta gave me a smile, a smile that calmed me. I guess he was staying. I looked up, noticing the sun was gone. When did the sun set? I stopped Peeta once more with my arm. The guards, they were there. Peeta noticed it as well. He grabbed me and pulled me back into the shadows of the trees. "Katniss what are we going to do?" There he was, the Peeta I was actually used to.

"I don't know," another honest answer. "I always managed to make it out before the guards came back." I whispered. "Come on." I walked deeper into the woods, Peeta following behind me. "Do you hear that?" He asked and for a second I started to shake my head until it got closer. It was a large hover craft flying over our heads. I took Peeta's hand and pulled him so we could hide, another thing Gale used to do. "What are they doing here? The Hunger Games aren't supposed to start for another ten months!" Peeta whispered. I nodded mutely. He was right; they weren't.  
"We need to figure out how to get back, quickly."

"We could do it you know, run off." I don't know why Gale's words came back to me. I found myself looking out to where Gale had planned to run before the Games. "I would run that way" I remember him pointing out, up the mountains. For a minute I actually found myself considering it. I knew it was hopeless to actually try it. If they caught Peeta and me running, we would be killed. Besides, Prim couldn't live in the forest and I refused to leave her behind. But then again, we would most likely be found in this restricted area and would be killed either way. I was scared, not for myself but for Peeta and Prim. Peeta must have been able to tell something was wrong because he wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Wait!" he turned to look at me, a smile slowly forming on his face. "the water. The path that you go over, well I go under." I was confused; I had no idea what he was talking about. The path? What path? I used the bridge...the bridge! So that's how Peeta had been coming into the forest.

"Show me." That was more of a demand but it was because of how desperate I had become. I wanted to run and make sure Prim was safe. To run and make sure that the Capitol was here for a completely different reason than to start the 75th annual hunger games now. As soon as Peeta started to walk back towards the fence I tried to stop him but he placed two hands on my shoulder.

"Trust me," he said. The nerve he had! Trust him? After all he-I had to stop my thoughts. No, I had no choice but to trust him right now.

"Fine, lead the way and you better be right, Peeta." As soon as he started to walk I was behind him. I was confused when he walked down to the river I usually hunted by, but instead of bringing me through the regular path I was used to, he walked me through a trail that lead to a small tunnel in the sewers. Fear rang through me, this tunnel was connected to the coal mines where my father worked. When they blew, everyone assumed they went too. The guards wouldn't be watching these.

"Katniss, it'll be fine." He touched my cheek trying to sooth me. 'For Prim,' I thought to myself and continued to follow him. The place reeked, we stepped over dead animal bones and rats that ran through them. I put my arm over my nose.

"We're almost there!" Peeta gave me a comforting smile. It was one of the most comforting things that he said all day. As we neared the edge, the tunnel broke into another path. There were two ways to go but Peeta kept walking straight, so I followed him and was thankful I did. Soon enough we were out on the other side which brought us to a small ladder coming out of the water. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and I followed suit before climbing up. I let out a long breath of relief and gave a small smile but it quickly disappeared.

Terrible things were happening one after another. I had forgotten about Peeta and I, about what would happen once everyone from our District saw us together again. I could see hope light up in their eyes. Hope for what? I wasn't sure. We had just gotten over the Seam talking about the star crossed lovers from District 12 being their only hope to survive. And now, after months of getting them to calm down, they would start up all because Peeta wanted to hold my hand. This boy deserved another slap. I waited until they turned their heads to pull my hand from his grasp, "Stop." I knew he understood what I meant, because he put his hands back down to his side and walked with me like that.

The letter! I had completely forgotten about the letter I received. It must have been from Peeta, he was the only one I could think of that wouldn't cause Prim to run away in fear. So, I had to ask. "When did you give Prim the letter, Peeta?" I studied him when I asked, surprised to find shock.

"Katniss, what letter? I didn't send you a letter." He stopped walking now, staring at me.

"Nothing, sorry," I mumbled and avoided meeting eyes with him while we continued walking.

"Katniss," he was ready to talk to me again but I turned around and gave him a forced smile.

"I'm home. Thanks for walking me." I said and walked up to my door. Thankfully, that was enough for the people still watching to swoon over. I turned around to see if Peeta was going to follow but he walked off. Before I entered, I looked down beside the door where my dad's old helmet laid. I missed him. My mind traced back to the tunnel Peeta showed me.

Morning came faster than I wanted. I remember coming home after the big adventure and talking with Prim and my mother before getting an early night. I felt Prim lying beside me this time, not wanting to let her go. She didn't need to go anywhere today. Mom wanted to go alone, which made me happy considering my thoughts contained Dad, and I didn't want or need mom to know.

I finally let Prim go. Standing and putting on my regular clothes before stepping outside, I remembered the hover craft from yesterday. Peeta and I were both confused by the appearance, which made me wonder if he found out what it was doing here. I knew better though than to go and ask. I tried to avoid getting myself mixed up with other things. Do we need the previous sentence?

"Good morning Catnip." That familiar voice that made everything inside of me turn warm. I hadn't heard it in a while. I turned around to see Gale smiling at me, Madge by his side, also smiling.

I walked over to the two of them like a zombie. "Gale." I knew Madge was there, but she was still in shock Gale was actually speaking to her. She remembered just weeks ago when Gale had decided that being my friend was a little too much. When he admitted how much he cared for me, I didn't know how to react. I had pulled away from the situation. I felt his arms wrap around me and I buried my face into his chest instantly, but made sure not to keep the hug long. I pulled away from him and gave Madge a small smile.

"Did you see the hovercraft, Catnip?" He whispered, Madge and him both looking at me. They wanted answers, answers I couldn't provide for them.

"Yes. I saw it with..." I hesitated. I didn't want to have Gale mad at me, I didn't even know if he was my friend again. Maybe he was just here for an answer. "I saw it with Peeta in the woods when I was hunting," I whispered.

Gale went quiet for a second and I thought he and Madge were going to walk away. "There was another Coal mining incident. That's why they are here." Madge spoke softly, causing me to look slightly confused. I was surprised, only because I was the last one to know. What about mom, did she know?

"Since when did the Capitol care?" I questioned before I could stop it.

I saw Gale smile at what I had said. "That's why everyone is riled up. They never care." Gale winked in my direction before placing a hand on Madge's back. That was shocking, considering before he acted as if he didn't care for her. "I need to go." It was the first time in a while that I saw Gale, but it was different when others were around us.

I was by myself once more. Gale and Madge walking back to what I guessed was her father's home. I was happy for him, I think. My mind was drifting from Prim, Gale, and Peeta. I felt like I was placed on a bridge holding three stings, and in order to survive I had to let go of two. I would choose Prim, I didn't need to think on that one, but I wanted to know why I felt as though I had to choose. I enjoyed Peeta's company. I felt an attraction to him that I couldn't explain. And Gale, Gale was my best friend. Even now, I wanted to be selfish and not let him go. So, deciding that, why did I feel as though I had to choose? Not so much between the boys and Prim, but Gale and Peeta?

"Katniss, come here!" I heard a whisper from the back of the bakery. When did I get there? I must have not been paying attention. I looked over to see Peeta motioning me with his hand to walk over, which I did.

"What is it?" This was suspicious and he knew it. "Peeta, if people see us like this they are going to wonder-"

His hand clasped over my mouth. "No, stop. There has been another mining incident. The Capitol is here for some reason. Snow is here, Katniss. This isn't normal, they never did this when..." He hesitated to complete his sentence. I knew what he meant. He meant when my father died.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked, in a way I didn't care. But, it was odd that they were here, I had to admit that. "Maybe they are showing their respect because we won the Hunger Games, Peeta. What if that's the reason?" He seemed to consider that.

"Fine, but I still think something else is happening." He let me walk back to the front of the bakery where he stood with me.

"I saw Gale, he was looking for you." He hesitated with that as well. "Did he find you?"

"Yes, I saw him with Madge. It was nice to see him." I took my knife out of my pocket.

I couldn't risk hunting tonight which meant I had to find something to cook. The guards were there. I knew they were. If the Capitol was here, then everything would be heavily guarded. There were people ready to kill Snow, and in order to protect him they would need all the guards they could get.

"My father wants you and your family to come over for dinner." Peeta said, looking at me. Was this his way of dropping everything on me? His father was very nice to me and to decline the offer would be rude.


End file.
